the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Entrope
Huge Aberration (Extraplanar) HD: 16d8+112 (184 hp) Initiative: +2 (+2 Dex) Speed: 30 ft. AC: 21 (-2 Size, +2 Dex, +11 Natural), Touch 10, Flat-footed 19 BAB/Grapple: +12/+28 Attack: 1 claw +18 melee (1d8+8) Full Attack: 2 claws +18 melee (1d8+8) and 1 bite +16 melee (2d6+4/19-20) Space/Reach: 15 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Planar breach, improved grab Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., immunity, DR 10/magic Saves: Fort. +12, Ref. +9, Will +13 Abilities: Str 27, Dex 15, Con 25, Int 10, Wis 17, Cha 15 Skills: Listen +18, Spot +18, Survival +11 Feats: Blind-Fight, Cleave, Improved Critical (bite), Multiattack, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack Environment: Any Inner Plane Organization: Solitary CR: 13 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually chaotic neutral Advancement: 17-32HD (Huge); 33-48HD (Gargantuan) LA: - “Why don’t we have one of those?” - Factol Karan of the Xaositects An entrope is an elongated, worm-like creature with many legs, 2 pincer-like claws, 4 eyes and a fanged mouth. It was created by the Doomguard to encourage entropy by dissolving the barriers between the elemental planes. The secrets of creation is however said to be lost. Entropes usually exist in the borders between the planes, feeding on the blend of elements. They can understand planar common, but are entirely incapable of speech or communication. Planar Breach (Su): An entrope can “eat” through elemental borders as a full round action once every 1d4 rounds, causing a planar breach to another elemental or energy plane. This creates an energy intrusion to the current plane. If the other plane is an elemental plane, all with 20 ft. (except the entrope) take 8d6 damage, Con-based DC 25 reflex save for ½ damage. The damage type is determined by the secondary plane: fire (fire), acid (earth), water (cold), electric (air), positive energy or negative energy. Furthermore, the eating of planar borders creates a planar breach, an area of 10d10 ft. radius centered on the entrope in 1d4 rounds. (see PLH, pp.150-153). Initially, this is a minor breach, wherein creatures with the respective element subtype receive +1 bonus on attack rolls, saves and skill checks. Spells with the respective element descriptor increase their save DCs by +1. A minor breach lasts for 1d6 days - 12 hours (min. 12 hours). In an area already with a minor breach, this ability creates a severe breach. The elemental or energy trait (see DMG or MOTP) of the other plane applies to the current location. The breach lasts for 1d6 days – 48 hours (min. 1 hour). Anyone in the area (except for the name) has a 20% chance of moving to the other plane. This chance increases to 100% if a DC 15 knowledge (planes) check is made. In an area already with a severe breach, this ability creates a complete breach. If so, the entrope opens a 2-way gate opens up to 10 ft. away in 1d4 rounds. All planar traits of the other plane apply to an area of 10d10 ft. radius centered on the gate. There is a 5% chance that the breach is permanent, otherwise it lasts for 1d6 days – 72 hours (min. 10 minutes). Immunity: An entrope is immune to all energy types – fire, cold, electric, sonic and acid. Furthermore, it is also immune to the effects of all planar traits and is not affected to planar breaches unless it wants to be affected. It can naturally survive in any elemental or energy planes. Improved Grab (Ex): An entrope can automatically grapple any creature hit by its claws as a free action without provoking attacks of opportunity. :whatsthis Note: The Great Wheel cosmology detailed in MOTP removed the elemental borders, making the elemental planes isolated from each other. The concept of planar borders is applied instead to the Outer Planes (p.86). The elemental borders may need to be reinstated to make more sense of this creature. Converted from PSMC3. Category:Abberations